leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Varus/@comment-25741259-20171202155327/@comment-7709681-20171202173859
@ GLDarkLord: You need to relax, I understand from where this is comming from, but must relax. I am one that agrees that is weird to see LGTB elements inserted into narrative media, but personally understand from where the irking comes: We are used to binary narratives, so opening to something else feels odd, specially when tried in the past has been done for mostly comedy purposes (hell, LoL has the Taric/Ezreal joke for that same reason, and was made by the community, not the company) or guilt trips. Beyond the aforementioned, all depends or personal grudges, and you seem to hold extremist ones buddy, specially from a reaction coming from the first canonical instance of LGTB elements within the game. If somehow next year or the future we're fed a ceaseless barrage of it would feel odd, but since is new I preffer things like how Varus was presented: Make something of slow pace but high consistency and impact, so everyone regardless of their background can receive it and and accept it. Narratively speaking I understand why this works out: # Riot wanted to get rid of his linear lore and add depth, and the depth that was required was to make the concept of retribution an active one rather than passive, to be something that was actually happening in the present rather than a grudge from the past, hence the usage of a double host with a mutual, fragile bond due to circunstances rather than a single individual hoping for personal satisfaction, specially when his old lore didn't even bother to conceptualize his family, there are just there to move the character through the plot, when should be the opposite. # Due to the usage of a double host with an emotional bond, for how the character is rendered and the new focus of active retribution, it had to be a gay couple. It doesn't make any sense if it was a straight couple, else who we know as Varus would have a hermaphodite physiology (and that would likely hurt your feelings, and we don't want that...) or the writters would have to redesign the story. # Their relationship was beyond simply portraying romances: They were hunting partners, worked as dutiful soldiers together for their country, dedicated themselves to maintain a sustantial friendship, had families to support and supported each other towards that. If these elements weren't present, would get a hollow portrayal of a couple and result on a mockery that would lead to "The couple is gay for the sake of it, because inclusion is popular and we want money.", and with the direction Riot took likely wouldn't have the same impact if it was straight. Your petty motif of "duty over family" was bland from how was designed, as said before Riot didn't even bother to conceptualize Varus' family, here the couple hasn't formed a family and instead are presented two widespread genealogies that allow to also explore the concept of accepting and denying their relationships. Also, they still took the wrong decision of merging with the pit for the right reason of defending Ionia, even has the impulse of seeing a loved one death or at the verge of it. Is literally the same shit as before but with extra steps. If I had, and have, personal grudges against the new story, is the usage of the sickening "we'll overwhelm the odds with the power of love" ''once the three are fused, that Riot should have given the two more distinguishable profiles in the first comic because was hard to tell one from the other, that the second comic was too psychodelic and was hard to understand what was going on in the action scenes, and the odd unison ''"We are Varus" at the end as if their triangular struggle was over... but that's it, just a couple of execution elements, a confusing phrase discordant with the rest of the story and a bland trope.